A conventional flexible streamlined endoscope is inserted through a mouth or anus and controlled to diagnose ulcerative diseases of the inner wall of the digestive organs, and it causes a patient's suffering. To solve the problem, a capsule endoscope, which has a form to easily enter into the digestive organs through the mouth and takes pictures of the inside of the digestive organs moves the inside of the digestive organs while moving the inside of the digestive organs by peristalsis of the digestive organs in order to make a diagnosis, has been developed.
However, such a capsule endoscope has several disadvantages in that it is difficult to make an accurate diagnosis due to a passive movement by the peristalsis, and in that the capsule endoscope has a limited size because it must be inserted through the mouth so that it is difficult to mount various functional devices on the capsule endoscope.
To solve these disadvantages, researches on an actuation mechanism for actuating the capsule endoscope using an electromagnetic actuation system have been conducted.
Meanwhile, coil systems for actuating such a capsule endoscope have been proposed. For instance, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0272873 (hereafter, “prior art document”) discloses a coil system for actuating a capsule endoscope. In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0272873, a total of 18 coils can be used to move the capsule endoscope in a certain direction.
However, the prior art coil system has a problem in that power consumption could be increased to move the capsule endoscope due to a high number of coils and each coil's role is not clearly defined.